


They Never Did

by lykxxn



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won’t show you remorse.<br/>They never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Did

I won’t show you remorse.

They never did.

Not even if you scream your voices hoarse.

Because they never did.

I won’t show you mercy.

They never did.

Not even if the look in your eyes hurts me,

Because it never hurt them.

All those years

And all those tears

Never did a thing to save me.

So I shan’t be weak

And set you free.

They never did.

They kept me like a pet

And never once did they let

Me feel like a human being.

So you will be mine.

Mine to hurt;

Mine to hit and beat and belt;

Mine to fuck when I feel like it.

I won’t show you remorse.

They never did.

Scream for help all you want.

They won’t come for you;

Just as they never came for me.


End file.
